


Blood Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Blood (Korea TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles about Park Ji Sang. Not even sure it's well tagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Drabbles

"He was... cold. I think that would be the best way to describe him. Everything in him was cold. His hands were cold. His eyes were cold. Even his words were cold."

 

"It wasn't fair. Nobody said it would be. But he couldn't just stop and sink to his knees and scream and cry his lungs dry. The only thing he could do was keep going, forward, without even stopping to look around. Just keep moving. Keep running. Because if he stopped, if he did as much as slowing down, his legs probably wouldn't hold him anymore."

 

"Those were the only moments he would allow himself to break. Press play on the recording, watch his mother's face slowly appear on screen and watch her repeat the same words over and over again. He had watched it so many times he could repeat exactly what she said, word for word. And still, each time he saw her smile he felt his eyes burn with tears he was tired of fighting. One, two, three, ten times, until he paused the recording and slowly got up, reaching his shaking hands to touch the face in the screen, and finally bursted into tears. He cried out, long and hard, and he didn't give a fuck about anybody hearing him scream or sob, because it felt like something was being ripped out of his chest. Painfully. It felt just like he had had something heavy inside that made it hard for him to breathe, and that weight was suddenly taken away and now he had too much space, and he couldn't take enough air, and he was choking in his own tears because they had no right to do what they did. They had no right to take her away from him"


End file.
